A great number of toy kitchen utensil and cooking sets have been provided in which a plurality of dishes and pots and pans as well as associated implements are provided in miniature form for the child user. In addition, picnic sets having a plurality of toy dishes, cups, glasses and utensils have also become well known in the art. There remains, however, a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and unusual toy picnic sets.